tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Thaumaturge
The Thaumaturge was one of the original owners of the Four Rings that were the precursors of the famous adventuring group the Adorned Hand. She lived over two and a half thousand years before the event known as Shardfall, though she travelled across time alongside her team mates aboard the Altuiri through the magic of the Steward. She was a master of many aspects of magics with her specialities being elementalism and illusion. Early Life The Thaumaturge was born in Vhir before the creation of the draconic state of Okarthel with her people living as fishermen along the eastern coast only recently coming under the influence of dragons that were recruiting for a conflict between Bahamut and Tiamat. The Thaumaturge herself was chosen by the followers of the Dragon Queen and taught the ways of magic which she used to gain a deeper understanding of the faith that they also shared with her people. The Thaumaturge became obsessed with uncovering more about Tiamat, leading her to discover the god's Planar Anchor which she began to study. This drew the attention of the Steward and the Guide who recruited her to their team to attempt to prevent Bahamut, who they knew only as an entity coming to make war on Tolas, from reaching the Material Plane at all, or at the very least prevent a clash between the gods. Time as a Ringbearer The Thaumaturge did join the others and when she added her powers to the forging of the rings that struck their names from them, protecting them from all kinds of magic and influence. Concerns She was more concerned with the preservation and hoarding of knowledge than participating in the conflict that she was part of, preferring to collect the works and arts of the peoples doomed to die that she encountered across time so that they can be remembered by later generations. She learned of other peoples' and gods' philosophies which drove her to address some of the issues of her own faith leading to her creating the pamphlet ''For We are Mere Maggots. ''Her layer of the Tower became her own personal library that rivalled that of Aureon's own collection, filled with labs for study and the hoarded collections of dozens of civilisations. Dragon War During the final conflict between Bahamut and Tiamat in the Dragon War, the Thaumaturge used her magic to counter the potentially devastating spells of both sides, keeping them apart for as long as possible to allow her team mates' other plans to be carried out. She saw the Steward die by the hands of the Deceiver (who had in fact been forced to do so by the Guide), and protected his corpse in the melee that raged, her screams of mourning drawing the attention of both sides of the conflict, the sight of the dead dragon ending the fighting as the two armies carried their fallen back to their camps. Return to the Tower She placed the Steward's corpse on the Altuiri sending it out to sea to sink, laden with his wealth and riches, but not before returning to the Tower to reclaim some items, leaving a short prayer behind to mourn her friends who she believed lost to her, leaving her ring behind along with the Steward's. From this she took the name Mondral, meaning a lone prayer, travelling back to the site of the war and helping to broker peace. Death and Legacy House Mondral The Thaumaturge, or Mondral as she became known, set up a House though she kept it as low key as possible avoiding notice for many centuries (as she lived for many years through her mastery of magic and ties to her ring) and remaining a Lesser House, determined only to influence but never rule the lives of others. The Bogeyman Mondral was assassinated by the Deceiver taking revenge on his old party members who he had come to hate, he placed a restless spirit in her home where it showed her visions of her worst fears her soul becoming trapped in a nightmare for thousands of years until the Adorned Hand uncovered her secret vaults beneath her home and released her from the terrible creature's grasp. Category:Characters Category:Dragonborn